


Hearth of Home

by Yukikosnow139



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikosnow139/pseuds/Yukikosnow139
Summary: Otabek returns home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really into Yuri!!!On Ice and shipping Otabek/Yūri. 
> 
> A side note: Yuri is about 21 here with a Otabek 24, though it doesn't really matter. 
> 
> This is a snippet into a possible main story between Otabek and Yuri; though the universe it's in focuses on Yūri and Victor.

Otabek politely greets Yūri as the older opens the door, throwing some salt offered to him over his shoulder as he enters.

  
The room, as always, is cluttered with haphazardly laid knick knacks. On one side the shelves are full of odd bottles and stacked books, the books worn and bottles full of aging potions. The kitchen table is in a similar state of disarray, the only difference being that a small place is cleared so a map could be laid out, the view of the world on clear display.

  
“Has the rug been acting up again?” Otabek questions, nodding to the worn, bottle green carpet that lays beneath the couch.

  
“Ah, no. I believe we’ve come to an understanding that he really shouldn't be flying at his age.” Yūri replies as he maneuvers himself over a pile of questionable fighting tin men.

  
“Hn,” Otabek hums, “that's good.”

  
Yūri nods, beckoning the younger into the kitchen. Otabek follows, the room taking a drastic change as the alabaster walls hit his sight. The shelves are lined with different bottles, much like the living room, in a neat fashion. Three large pots sit on the stove, one is simmering with the waft of tomatoes floating in the kitchen. Another has a clear liquid that boiled viciously, a gentle touch of lavender mixed with it. The third pot, which Otabek recognizes right away, was full of healing salve. It's thick azure paste is recognizable not to mention familiar as he had been patched with it many times.

  
“Would you like supper now or after we get them?” Yūri questions “They should be done now.” Yuri continued as he stole a glance at the clock.

  
Indeed, the clock that sat by one of the shelves had a thin piece of metal pointing to a symbol of two hands shaking. It was time for them to be done, unless they wanted to go over it again.

  
“It has been a long time since i have seen him.” Otabek responds, a small smile playing on his face.

  
Yūri nods, eyes bright as he understood what Otabek meant. The taller led the other back out of the kitchen and through door covered hall, which Otabek knew some lead to nowhere. The hall was dark, it was only by his Gifted eyes and familiarity with the house that he knew where to step. It didn't hurt that the brilliant, gold stars Yūri left in each step shined the way.

  
The fresh gale burst with little warning but a gentle ruffle of his cloak until it was flapping in the wind. Light pierces his hand as he brings it up to shield his eyes, tiny stream breaking through as fingers part with each second he grows use to the light. The sight before him always is amazing to his eyes: The encompassing, spiked mountains on either side of them were spread far yet close enough to create a sort of crater-valley area. Otabek knew that if he crept closer to the large edge he would see levels of mountain until a fatal drop into mist.

  
But his eyes were on the azure sky as the chilly air whipped around. In the sunlight the glint almost looked white, but he knew in fact, that the color was similar to the moon. The scales are thin moonstone, hint of blue swirling as strong muscles flex as they move. The color runs all over the serpentine body, growing a shared darker towards the massage beating wings, sharp spikes protrude from four joint points along the wings. The legs, four clawed with shield like scales sliding and protruding up its elbow, are gripping emerald, three clawed legs.

  
A gust of wind sweeps through the air, sending a too close cloud backwards as the lighter one wraps his thin tail around the more thicker, pudgy one. The emerald one let's put a bay of surprise as they are yanked forward, the moonstone one gracefully sending the former down through the air. At another, slightly lower pitch, sound, the lighter one seems to preen, scales glistening in the sun. He flaps his wings, getting a sweet taste for the air at his victory. He stops, however, as his nostrils flare a little. A sharp turn of his small head (a triangular shape with a medium length about) has his blue-green eyes locked on Otabek. In the next moment his wings are tucked and he's soaring down, opening them about 120 feet before landing. The dirt kicks up, but Otabek doesn't even blink as the next moment he is engulfed in lean arms.

  
The shorter smiles as he leans into the warm embrace of the taller. It had been so long and the arms of Yuri were the warmth of home. A moment later and Otabek was released, but he kept a loose arm around Yuri. Brown met blue-green.

  
_You’re back_  
**_Yes_**  
_Thank you_  
**_I_** _**said I would always be here for you**_  
_I know._  
**_I'm home_**  
_Welcome back._

  
The two don't speak, they don't have to with the Connection; words of love are best said in raw, simple ways.

  
“Yurio seems to be getting better with the tail attacks.” A light voice comments, causing Otabek to turn his eyes away from the dragon-turned-human.

  
Victor, with silver hair cut short and parted rather neatly for someone that probably been flying around, smiles lightly. His worn blue cotton shirt hung loosely as his arm did around Yūri’s waist, the witch looking fond as he held onto the man. The twos’ fingers were twined together, golden bands glittering.

  
“Of course it is. Those dubasses need to get better if they want to fight again.” Yuri rolls his eyes, releasing Otabek but their fingers still graze each other.

  
“Hmm, but you do need to work on your defense. Emerald almost got through.” Victor prodded on.

  
“Then teach me instead of having all these dragons come fight me!” Yuri snarles, though without any venom.

  
Victor let out a giggle, “After dinner, Yūri worked so hard after all. And I'm sure Otabek wants to catch up with you!” The silver haired male said. “Yuuuuurrrriii let's go!” And with that he skipped ahead, hand tangled with the witch’s.

  
Otabek and Yuri watch as the witch almost trips over his skirt, a hand clutched at Victor’s shirt to make him pause long enough to realize he had been going a bit too fast. Sound was lost to the roaring wind, but the quirk of Yūri’s lips and slightly-but-not ashamed face Victor let the two younger males know what is probably being said. Two lips connected for half a second before the owners pulled back, moving at a much more content pace before disappearing back in the cave.

  
“Urgh. Do you see what I deal with, Beka?” Yuri said, turning to face Otabek.

  
His face has filled out, losing the baby fat and his cheekbones were slightly sharp, just enough to be defined yet not to the point of gauntness. His skin is still light, Otabek had been told that Dragons kept the same skin tone from the moment they first change into a human. The beautiful mix of blue and green are another feature that Otabek found himself noting. Once bright and round pupils were now a shade darker with a oval shape to them; Otabek found himself mentally smiling as he compared them to a cat. He had grown taller too, another inch to add to his now two inch height gain over the older male. His body had also filled out with lean muscle, he was still small but it was more of a lithe build than delicateness.

  
“It was cute,” Otabek said, bringing a hand to trap stray blond hair that whips into the Dragon’s face, “do you have a hair tie?”

  
“Not when it's in your fucking face everyday. Wake up to see the piggy cuddled with the idiot while making googly eyes at each other. Come back from training and Victor is feeding the witch food with his hands.” Yuri complains, pulling his shoulder blade length hair back with a string of twine.

  
“Were you jealous?” Otabek questions, a teasing glint in his eyes

  
“No! Who would want to cuddle and shit?” Yuri pouts, though his cheeks are flushed a bit.

  
**_I_** **_like to at certain times._**

  
The shorter tangles the tips of his fingers with the dragons.

  
_Sometimes I get cold._

  
The raven is fully grinning now, teeth white as he wraps a arm around the Dragon. Yuri’s arm coming around his waist and head resting on the others head.

  
**_Warm?_ **

  
Yuri didn't answer, instead choosing to ignore the shorter as he gazes out across the mountain. He didn't have to, after all the fact Yuri even accepted his touch meant he too wanted it just as much as Otabek. Not to mention it is almost impossible for a Dragon to get cold if they are healthy, so his little lie didn't hold much truth.

  
Otabek turns his gaze towards the view, fresh being the only feeling that could describe where they were. Light dances brightly as it illuminated the Earth, pine is fresh as the trees gathered in clusters at the different mountain tops. From the vantage point they are at Otabek found himself amazed at the vast distance he could see. The horizon runs for miles, blue meeting a distant yellow-green of land below.

  
It is these moments that blessed Otabek with release from the stains of memories that haunted him with crimson rivers. The fresh air replace the other world’s smoky haze, filling his lungs with ease: the quiet is a temple’s peace. The arm around him anchors him with warmth instead of the cold daze he had been in before. Content, unexplainably at peace, is the closest, and even those do not cover, the warmth that the smallest of touch from Yuri brings. It is not a fire that burned through him but a steady hearth flame that thrums constantly, that brings him back to the dragon.

  
“Beka?” Yuri’s questioning tone pulls Otabek back from his thoughts.

  
“Yes?” He replies back.

  
“Let's go for a ride.”

  
“Will Victor and Yuuri not wonder where we are?”

  
“For all their stupidity, they know to leave us alone.”

  
Otabek nods at that, stepping back so Yuri could shift. All that is disturbed is a few particles of dust as Yuri sits there, moonstone scales gleaming from the sun. The human climbs up, gripping at the rise in scales along Yuri’s neck; once he is comfortable Yuri stands up.

  
_Ready_?

  
**_With you, I'm always ready to take the dive._ **

  
_Oh fuck please don't be so cheesy._

  
Otabek smiles as they soar into the sun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I headcanon Otabek to have really cheesy lines. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
